A Heart Touched
by mdgc1973
Summary: This story is based of my favorite Soul Calibur character Raphael Sorel. I gave him a little human side. He's about to encounter with not just an ordinary woman. What was different about her? Why did she caught his attention? Feel free and review, please!


**This story is based of my favorite Soul Calibur character Raphael Sorel. I gave him a little human side. He's about to encounter with not just an ordinary woman. What was different about her? Why did she caught his attention?**

**I hated how Namco really downplaying him as this evil vampire. But on the other hand, he has a soft side. Hope you will enjoy!**

**A Heart Touched**

The day was original and busy along the seaport of Rouen, France. Imports were flowing in exports were shipped out. The sailors do their everyday hustle. Children ran as they play games. Footsteps of every kind were heard along the docks. Throughout, many were around for different agendas. Some were preparing for travel while others wait in anticipation for their guest and loved ones. Fishermen unload their daily tally and merchants selling their products. The sky was blue with the sun shining bright.

Ships came in and sail out from the port. On one of them, a certain woman prepares to walk off. Neither luggage nor package accompanied her. She dressed differently from the townspeople. She looks very somber, yet beautiful. Her black and brown hair flows in the wind. The scent of Shea butter saturates wherever she stands. Her deep brown complexion from her shoulders reflects the glow of the day. The saber-toothed necklace hangs elegantly from her neck. The leopard print dress flaps on her shapely body as she walks along. Many women admire her lovely, dark skin. It was something rarely seen in their town.

As she steps on the dock, she stays to herself while a distance away, a distinguished man watch. He was taken by the woman. "Hmm!" he says to himself "Now that a vision I don't see everyday". The stern, serious expression of the woman keeps others from bothering her. She begins to walk towards town to explore the new area. The environment was new to her. A crowd of men ahead observed her and was attracted to her. They rudely started whistling at her, exchanging rude calls. "Hmm, she's not from around here", thought one of the men. As she passed, he attempted to stop her to speak. The man appeared ill-mannered and grizzly with the stench of liquor over him. In his French dialect, he begins to start a conversation. "Hey Mademoiselle! You're looking sexy on this fine day!"The woman begins to stare at him and is appalled at his appearance. He appears unshaven and unkempt. She tries to be a lady and gives him the audience.

Sneering at him, she complies "How may I help you today?"

"You aren't from around these parts?" he spoke.

She looked at him in disgust. Snobbishly, she replied

"To be honest, I don't see what it is to you?" The man walked towards her and around her, studying and examining her every move. He pulls his pants up and displays his macho façade. Pleased at what he sees, he continues the conversation. "I'm just curious! By the way, you're at the wrong parts of the dock!"

"Says who? The last I've seen, anyone came through these parts. Looking to make trouble for a scorned woman?" She walks up to him, rolls her eyes, and stares at him. She answers back, "If you wanna pick up any women, your lines have to be better than those!" She turns and walks on.

Irritated and insulted, the man yells at her. "Wait a minute! I'm not done talking to you! Maybe we can get together and get better acquainted!"The man roughly put his hand on her arm and tugs her not noticing the machete she carries inside her dress. She quickly turns to meet him head on. She looks at him without an attempt to smile. She clenches her teeth and balls her fist in a fit of rage. "Make that move again, you won't have any arms!"He tries to make a move on her that was inappropriate. She punched the rude man into the water without hesitation. The people nearby laughed and mocked him. His comrades poked fun at him. Indignant and loud, she yells back at him, "If you want to know where I'm from, I'll tell you ….. Carthage! Besides, I wouldn't give you the time of the day."

The men nearby heard the woman. They began to approach her as if trouble was brewing. They blocked her way so she cannot pass. One of them places his hands on his sides and steps to her. He replied, "That's North Africa! What the likes of you doing in our territory!" We don't care for people like you! Contemptuously, she answered, "Well, that's really not a problem applied to me! Do you think I care for the likes of you either?" They gathered around her and began to pull out their knives and swords.

Calmly, she responded, "Ready to make your move, I see!" cried the woman. **"But make it your lucky shot!"**

One of the men hurled at her in anger and contempt. She pulls the machete out of her dress. She dodges his advance and cuts him in the face. As the other men looked on, they too began to charge and attack. Quickly and smoothly, the woman began to take on the mob of men. The clings and clamor of the weapons were all that was heard. She gracefully dodges every swing and hurl, using her weapon skillfully as she cuts some and chops off the limbs of others. Acrobatically, she flips around and jumps from one crate to another as she fought some of the men. One by one, the men fell to the fury of this woman. She flips some along the docks and spilled blood on the way. They became infuriated with her. None of them can slow her down. Unfortunately one of the men succeeded when he ran to her and made a deep slash on her thigh with his knife. She cuts off his arm unrelentlessly. She staggers and grimaces in pain. As the blood pours out of it, it only made her fiercer. The fight continues on. She runs and jumps on top of a set of crates. Soon, she picks up one of them and hits a man across the head. Afterwards, she became dizzy and fell to the ground. Because of the blood she lost, she became weak. She tries to go on but to no avail. Helplessly, she looks on as the rowdy men begins to crowd around her.

"You're not so bad after all!" said the man she insulted earlier. "Let's finish off the broad!"

Out of nowhere, a distinctive, noble voice yells out,

"You like to pick on a woman I see. Well, let see your swordsmanship against a real man!"

The men stopped to see who it was that spoke to them. In a flash, a man dressed in a black suit with a rapier began to take on the men. He was quick with his thrusts and fights unlike any of the men the woman has seen. His black cape flows with him at every move. The sun follows the streaks of his blonde hair. She stares at him and notices he's extremely handsome. As the fight continues, she attempts to pull herself up from the ground to see the action. Flamboyantly, the stranger dances and charges with his fancy footwork, defeating all that came to his way. None could take him down.

With every jab and cut, they fell one by one by his deadly weapon. In his French accent, he demanded, "Leave at once or prepare to feel my wrath again!""Let's get out of here! We'll come back for the woman!" yelled one of the men. The mob broke up and retreated. They left the dock area a total mess. All the packages were scattered in disarray. Blood mixed with water was smeared all around. The woman finally pulls herself together and gathers enough strength to begin walking, withering in pain. Looking around, she was dazed and unaware of the massacre she had caused.

Suddenly, the valiant, handsome man approached her. He extends his arm to provide assistance. "Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" He looks at her and attempts to help.

She shrugs away from him. Forcefully, she straightens herself up as if she's alright, too arrogant to be helped. "I don't need you or anyone's help", she said indignantly.

As she started walking, she loses her balance. She tries to break her fall but winds up falling into his arms. She places her hand on her forehead, feeling a little embarrassed.

But she was still determined to go on her own. He pleasantly smiled and glanced at her. He replied, "Perhaps not but I'm not leaving an injured woman alone without any assistance!" He picks her up and began carrying her. She yelled, "Put me down! Put me down! I said I don't need your help!" She swings and wrestles at him until she fell unconscious. He continued on their journey.

Later, they came to a quiet area in the woods to rest. The stranger put the woman down softly. She slowly comes back to herself. She was proud however grateful for his help. She begins to look at him as he sits beside her. Gasping for air, he finally attempts to speak. "By the way, my name is Raphael. Raphael Sorel! And may I ask what's yours?" She wanted to hate him yet at the same time admired him. Scornfully, she replies back. "Why is it, everyone's so interested in knowing what's my name or where I'm from. I am who I am?" She takes a good look at Raphael. She studies his appearance and couldn't help but smile after awhile.

"Of course someone as gorgeous as you must have a name?" he responded as he gives her a dashing smile that would even melt down the glaciers of the North Pole.

She looks up as if annoyed. "I'll tell you like I told the others, I'm from Carthage! Yes, it's a region in North Africa torn with wars and sicknesses. I left to start again. I have nothing or any family. They were wiped out. What you see is what you get. So does that answer the question?"

"Halfway!" said Raphael. "But I'm wondering why are you so…hateful and cold on a beautiful day like this?"

Sarcastically, she responded "Try being in my shoes. You'll know the reason!"

As she spoke, he noticed the slash along her leg. Quickly, he attends to the injury. The woman looks at him astonish and yells "Did not I tell you I'm ok?"!

"I know! Stay still." He lifts up her leg and prop it on his lap. He pulled out a little vial that was tucked in his shirt. As he opens it, the woman began to see him in a different light. He pours the liquid onto the injury. She moaned in pain!

"I know it hurts but the pain will go away after while." He tears a piece of cloth from his cape and ties it around her leg. Raphael and the woman look at each other and their eyes meet. They stared for a minute silently while waiting for the other to make a move. Both began to blush!

"I don't know if I should hate you or thank you!" said the woman. "But you seem very different for some reason!"

He soon finished and placed her leg gently back on the ground.

The woman started to attempt to smile and stares at him again….. This time she felt different.

Raphael continued "I hope that made it better for you. I know how it is to be from a war-torn town where everything seems to either oppress or depress people. The rich get richer and the poor get poorer. You can never judge a person simply by how they look!"

She responded, "But you seem to be from a noble background. You never had to want. I bet you haven't seen or felt what is like being poor."Raphael answers back "Nor do you know how it feels to be betrayed by your very own and become an outcast. I have no dealings with my family…..except for my daughter!"

"You have a daughter?"She asked surprisingly. "It's a beautiful thing to have children. What's her name?"

"Amy! Her name is Amy. I adopted her from the streets where I ran away to in order to hide from the mob. The police along with some members of my family were after me when I killed a man. He became infected by some kind of evil and began attacking me. It was self-defense. This little angel hid me and from that moment, I became indebted to her. Her real parents died of the plague. So I took her in as my own."

The woman began to take interest in him. She looks confused but elated that this was not another self-centered, nonchalant person. Afterwards, her voice toned down as she talked with him.

"Your daughter is very lucky to have a father like you. Once upon a time I did. During the time I was home, a rebellion rose up. My father was a part of it. They were annihilated the same day when the opposite side made an ambush for them. From there on, I was alone. Gotta be strong because no one else will. I've been called different things in life. Doesn't bother me anymore, I guess? Well, so much for sad stories. You know, I can't remember the last I ever cried a tear? Tears are for the weak I suppose!"

He added, "It all depends on how you look at it." "I can't recall either when I shed a tear. All that matters to me is Amy. Haven't got any time for tears! My life is because of her!"

She soon utters out her name.

"By the way ….. My name is Michelle!"

Raphael paused for a moment. He took his hand and rubs her face. With his thumb, he traces the curves of her lips. He tenderly responds.

"Michelle….. What a beautiful name."

She looks down for a moment only to have him pull her face up towards him. They eyes meet again. Soon they find themselves inching toward each other as if their lips were going to meet. She comes to her senses and backs up from him. She takes his hand and holds it.

"Don't do anything you'll regret. I may not be the one you're looking for. How _do_ you know? Please think twice before you act!"

She gets up, looks at him and walks away a little distance, scared and unsure about everything, trying to make sense of it all. Yet she finds herself oddly drawn to him.

"You need someone more….ladylike and of your class! You need someone there to help you with your daughter. Take a good look at me. I'm a warrior. I've made bad choices and decisions in my life. I'm a little rough around the edges. Stay away from me!

A woman like me is not meant to be in relationships. Wherever I go, people get hurt. Can't you see? It could never be. We are from two different worlds, two different people. It's not fate!

Raphael listens attentively to what she says. Could it be true after all? He ponders on the words she has spoken, wondering if fate really didn't want them intertwined. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her lovingly. He cradles and rocks her side to side. Holding her tight, he bends his head down and smells her, enjoying her fragrance.

"It's Shea Butter. My people and I have been using it for many years. It's too exotic for many people here."

As she spoke, he gently wisps her hair from her neck. He looks down and admires its graceful form. He bends over, rubs his nose against the nape and kisses her caringly. Her head falls back as she exhales a sigh of relief. She feels a warm blush rushing through her body but at the same time trying to keep her composure. He turns her around, placing his forehead against hers. Michelle realizes she's falling in love. She thought to herself, "What the hell am I doing? Doesn't he know what he's getting into?" She closes her eyes as she enjoys the attention. It's the only time she felt special!

With his hand, he touches her chin and lifts her head towards him. His eyes fastened on hers with deep affection. She admires his beautiful face. He whispers softly, "Have you ever wanted to escape the harsh reality of our world; to be in total happiness without worry? Let's live for that moment. Forget what's around us! Think on the two important people…you and me! You have your insecurities and I have mine. Nobody's perfect!"

She gazes at him and tries to speak but was lost for words. As she tries to get her sentences together, he blows gently in her face. He rubs his nose against hers. He slowly moves in to kiss her when….. **Bam! **An ugly rock-like creature appears out of the bushes. He wields his solid ax and knocks Raphael unconscious. He continued toward Michelle and scoops her across his shoulders. "Ashtaroth is my name, getting to know my opponent is my game. You look like a worthy match!" Michelle cries out, "Put me down this minute before I cut you asunder!" She punches and hits the monster only to discover he was solid rock. "What's this?" she thought. The two walked away leaving Raphael lying on the ground.

Later, Raphael wakes up to find Michelle gone! Feeling somewhat woozy from the blow, he hurries around to seek for any clues to what happened. He looks meticulously for anything left behind. Then he spotted huge footprints that lead him to a path. There's only one person he could think of that left them.

"Ashtaroth! Damn Him!"

Without hesitation, he followed the trail. Along the way, the fragrance he smelled on Michelle was still strong, only helping him the more to find them. Soon, it was turning into dusk and it would be difficult to continue. He spotted an old mill. He had to stop there and lodge for the night. As he lie on the pile of hay, he reflects on the woman that made such an impact on him earlier and the monster that clobbered him then took her away. All form of sleep left him as he worked on a plan to rescue her from its evil clutches.

With assurance, he said "I will rescue you, Michelle! I will!"

All the while, he also thought of the tender moment they were about to share. Would destiny allow them to be together? Was it just for the moment? No matter the outcome, his mission to rescue her must be a success. He had deep feelings for her more than any woman he met; which made him more determined to complete it. Quickly, he found an old piece of wood. With two rocks lying nearby, he picked them up and clicked them together to create a fire. Carefully, he placed the wood in the fire to make a torch. It was enough to brighten the path he must continue. He swings the door open and presses onto the pursuit. Along the way, he heard rustling in the bushes. With no hesitation, he pulls out his rapier and prepares his stance. Out comes a little girl with red, curly ponytails that hangs from each side. She was curious about his whereabouts. "Amy!" he cried. "Darling, I thought you were to stay home until I return!" Looking bashful and innocent, she replies "Yes, father! But I was concerned since you were passed the time. I became scared. I had to come and look for you." Raphael walks to her and places his hands on her shoulder. "If there's any time you didn't listen to me", he said "I glad you didn't now!" He grabs his daughter's hand and proceeds on his way. "Father, where are we going?" she exclaimed. "On my way to save a special someone!" he replies.

In the meanwhile, in a dark, damp cave, a ring of evil laughter echoes throughout. As the ambers of fire flickers against the walls, a shadow of a tall, grotesque stature hovers over one side of the cave. Along the side, Michelle was tied to a huge rock as the behemoth Ashtaroth sings his melody of melancholy. Evil filled the atmosphere as he prances around with his huge ax. "Alas, a lady that sparks my flame! Looks like we're going to enjoy each other before we clash!" Disgustingly, Michelle looks at him and responded "What make you want to tango with me? You don't even know me. I can do major damage to you. Don't let my looks fool you" She squirms around to loosen the cords around her a little. She thought "Damn, how do I get in these predicaments. This is not my day, isn't it!" She replied "By the way, how did you hear about me? I hope someone puts in a good word. It has to be if you want to fight me!" Ashtaroth stops and walks towards her. He bends down to look in the eyes of the determined woman. With scorn, he beats his chest and yells out an evil yodel. "Word was out you taken on a mob of men along the docks. No other woman ever performs such a feat. You have spunk! But not enough to defeat me! I'll take on any challenge."

She answers sarcastically "Well, some much for etiquette. I can't expect it so much from a monster. I would take you on but you're not my type! So if you don't mind, let me go!" Ashtaroth laughs and said, "It's not that easy, you filthy cur! I have a reputation to uphold. If I don't beat you, how else would I prove to be a powerful force to reckon with? Besides, I had help from some of your friends!" Out of the dark area came the mob of men she had encountered with earlier. "Friends?" she smirked. "I know you've been deceived!" They continued on towards her and untied her from the rock. Afterwards, they tied the rope around her neck and arms. "Come you worthless piece of trash!" said one of the men. "Where do you want us to take her?" In an instant, Ashtaroth answers "Take her into the woods! There's plenty of room there to fight!" They proceeded on to drag Michelle to the wood with anticipation and enthusiasm. One of them remained with the monster. "Do you have the gold that's promised to us?" The rock-like monster responded "You will get the bounty once I beat my opponent into obliteration."

Moments later, the men dragged Michelle into the woods to a makeshift fighting ring. Torches were around it to light the area. They threw her down to the ground and untied her. She gets up and brushes herself. "I see why it's hard for you to catch a woman. You don't know how to treat 'em!" The sounds of hoorays filled the area as their champion makes an entrance. He steps into the ring with Michelle, swinging his massive ax.

He holds it up with both his arms as if he'd already won. Then, there was silence. Everyone there in eagerness wait to hear what the behemoth Ashtaroth has to say.

In the meanwhile, two familiar forms stagger in the midst of trees to make sense of what's going on. They pushed the twigs back to get the full view. "That monster's out to fight that woman!" whispers Amy as she looked on in scorn. They both looked on all the while he admires the brave, young, attractive woman. "Who is that woman? She's beautiful. She doesn't stand a chance against him!" Raphael turns to her and replied "That the woman we're here to rescue. Her name is Michelle. Take my word, though, she's no pansy! He then whispers to himself "She's my lovely wildflower!"

"What's that, Father?"

"Ohh, nothing my darling. I wonder what will happen next?"

As they stare on, Ashtaroth begins to speak. "So you unclean heifer, are there any last rites you like to have perform at your grave once I finish you off?" She looks up to him and sneered "Yea, only I would be there to see it perform over YOU!" Insulted, he swings his ax down towards her. With quick reflex, she flips and rolls out the way. This only made the monster angrier. She pulls out her machete and clashes with him. Every hit she delivered was vain as it only gives a spark against his rock-like flesh! There were cheers and celebrating from those watching. Sounds of metals hitting each other were loud in the ring. "Can you do better than that!" exclaimed Michelle as she scampers around the ring throwing her opponent off. Frustrated, he lets out a roar and swings at her vehemently. She slides between his legs and kicks him hard on the back knocking him down. He hits the ground hard as a cloud of dust rose up. He became more aggravated, yells and charged at her. In one swift kick, she lays him back onto the ground. Suddenly, the cheers quieted down. "I told you don't let looks deceived you! I'm the force to reckon with!" she says cockily. She turns and walks away when he runs and grabs her. He slams her to the ground with a force that would break a tree asunder. She was able to get up only to have her dress ripped exposing her attractive leg. He made his move and threw dirt in her eyes. She falls backwards toward the men and they held her down. Ashtaroth was eager to come and finish her. Trying to gain her sight, she exclaimed "I thought this was a fair fight!" "One thing you haven't learned, I'm not a fair fighter!" he laughed wickedly. He takes his ax and prepares to slam it down onto her until… A shiny rapier blocks his weapon.

"Like the fair lady says, a fair fight!" Raphael shouted as he and Amy make their entrance. "Don't just stand there, after them….AFTER THEM!" exclaimed Ashtaroth. The men get up and charged at the duo. Raphael fought valiantly as he delivers his unending stings to some of the men. Amy escaped the melee to attend to Michelle. She helps her up from the ground. "Mademoiselle, are you ok?" asked Amy.

"Better than what I've anticipated" said Michelle as she smiled and hugged the little girl. Suddenly the men crowded around the two as they looked forward to take them down. Back to back, the girls wield their weapons, ready for battle. "Ready to see a rough woman at work", say Michelle playfully. Laughingly, Amy replied "Only in a good fight!"

The two begin to take the men on cutting, gashing and stabbing them. One of them approached Amy with a chain. She kicks him in the groin then delivers a triple botta. Michelle yells out "That a girl, Amy! I didn't know you had it in you!" Amy paused and did a curtsy. She looks on as another man sneaks up on Michelle. "Watch out, Madame!" she shrieked. Before the man could make a move, Michelle takes her machete and chops one of his legs and gashes his chest. "That's what you call a critical finish!" she said boastfully.

While the two battle on one side, Raphael continues his quest in taking each man down. He takes his weapon and slides it through one of the men shirts, holding him up like a puppet. "How pitiful!" he says as he throws him to the ground. Another runs up behind him. He delivers a mermet de vec to his abdomen. The man grimaced in pain as he fell to the ground. Raphael shakes his hands as if he touched something filthy. "Disgusting!" he said indignantly. The ring soon was filled with combat. One of the men ran to a chest Ashtaroth hid by a tree. "Here's my chance to make it off with the gold!" he exclaimed. "Oh, you mean this?" said Amy as she kicked the chest over. To the man's dismay, it was filled with coal. He screamed "That monster tricked us. There was never any gold!" The men that were alive retreated and left Ashtaroth with the dynamic trio. With repulse, he looked at Amy as she poked fun at the fiend. "You little maggot, I'll give you something to laugh! He pulls back to swing his massive ax with all his power. Michelle saw what was about to take place and ran towards Amy. She screams "Amy, look out!" She pushed Amy out of the way only to have the ax hit her. It was with such a force, it knocked her to the other side of the ring. She lies motionless from the impact.

Raphael saw what happened. "Michelle…Nooooooooooooooooo!" he shouted in despair. That moment, a side of Raphael never told her came out. Red smoke began to ascend from his feet. He shakes violently as if he tries to hold back his rage. Fangs began to grow from his mouth. His eyes became scarlet red. He looks as Ashtaroth with a look of retaliation. Lost with words, Ashtaroth knew then he was in for it. Swiftly, Raphael teleported to him, delivering a thrust to his chest. Heatedly, he disappeared and reappeared, cutting and jabbing him with his sword. He kicks him down to the ground and attacked him with his death needle. Ashtaroth was unable to rebound. "Feel this", exclaimed Raphael in a fit of rage. The more he thought on what happened, the angrier he became. With his opponent down, he delivered the last blow as he takes his rapier and drove it through his chest. Ashtaroth screamed in pain and began to shake. He screamed in pain as he disappeared, only leaving the rapier stuck to the ground. Raphael takes the weapon from the ground and wipes it with his hand.

He came back to his senses and saw Amy kneeling down besides Michelle. Scared, he ran over beside her. Amy cried as she held her hand attempting to wake her up. "Please Michelle, please wake up!"she said weeping. Raphael kneels down, takes his hands and places them under her head, neck, and back. He held her as if he was cradling a newborn baby. He raises her off the ground being reminded of her beauty. Michelle wakes up and looks at him. She raises her hand to touch his face and with her fingertips traces his lips. Weakly, she said "I guess this old girl has a heart after all. Thought I lost it. It's funny what can happen to make you realize it's still there." She looks again and saw something unusual. Traces of tears were streaming down from his eyes. She takes her hand and wipes them. "Now, there! We haven't any time for tears!" she says playfully. He attempted to smile and answers "Like I said, it all depends on how you look at it!" Then sweetly, he rubs the tip of his nose against hers and finally kisses her. Tenderly, he looks at her and whispers ever so sweet "I love you!" At that time, Michelle felt a touch in her heart unlike any other. She did the one thing she thought she could never do again. She cried.

**The End**

**There is a part-two in the process right now. What will happen next?**

**You will just have to see ;)!**


End file.
